Raven's Brother or Lover
by raeloverx
Summary: Raven's half brother, Crow, comes for a visit. He later starts to have forbidden feelings for Raven! Crow soon finds out that someone else has feelings for her, too! Who is it? What will Raven think of Crow's feelings? It's rated M for a reason, so don't say it didn't warn you!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER****: I promise no death's and I don't own Teen Titan's.**

* * *

In this story, Raven has an older half brother named Crow, who she hasn't seen in about 4 years. Before Raven was born, Arella, Raven's mother, was pregnant with a baby boy and engaged to a man who later died in the Azarathian war. A year later, she was raped by Trigon, Raven's demon father, and had a baby girl named Raven. Crow and Raven did everything together, but that all ended when she left to Earth. After Raven defeat's Trigon, Crow come's to visit her. What happen's when Crow starts to have forbidden feeling's for Raven? Will she feel the same way? Totally weird story, but hey! At least I made them half siblings!... Okay, that doesn't make it better, but I felt perverted today!

* * *

Raven was meditating on the roof. A sound from behind her made her lose consentration. "Leave me alone or I'll send you to another dimention" Raven warned, not turning.

"Well, that's a fine way to talk to your older brother" The stranger said, sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest. "I came all the way here just for you to say those words, how sweet of you, Little Gem"

Raven turned around and her eyes widened. "Crow... is that you?" She asked, slightly whispering.

"Of course it's me, Little Gem" Crow answered, smiling.

Raven ran up to Crow and hugged him. "I missed you..." She said, burying her face in his chest, trying to hold back tears. She remembered the last time she saw him... it was about four years ago...

* * *

_Flashback_

_"You are here by exiled from Azarath for killing three of are people" The judge declared, hitting his desk with his stick thingy (I don't know what it's called, okay!)_

_"Yes, sir..." A fourteen-year-old Raven said, trying to hold back tears._

_"But she's innocent?!" A fifteen-year-old Crow yelled, getting up from his seat._

_"Please calm down, son" Arella said, trying to keep her son calm._

_"No! I won't calm down!" Crow yelled, then turned to the judge. "She's innocent! It was Trigon that made her lose control! It wasn't her fault!"_

_"It was my fault!" Raven yelled, Crow turned to look at her. "Trigon did make me lose control, but it was my fault I let that happen!" She started crying._

_Crow went up to Raven and hugged her, tightly._

_"Take her away!" The judge ordered, pointing at Raven._

_Two guard's started pulling the fifteen-year-old Crow and the fourteen-year-old Raven apart from eachother._

_"Raven!" Crow yelled, trying to grab her hand._

_"Crow!" Raven yelled, before the two big doors to the court closed._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"I missed you, too" Crow said, hugging her, tightly.

"Who the hell is this?!" Somebody from behind them yelled, angrily.

* * *

**Find out who it is next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS**

* * *

_Last Chapter_

_"Who the hell is this?!" Somebody from behind them yelled, angrily._

* * *

_Present Chapter_

Soon, Raven was pulled away from Crow by a jealous and angry, Robin. "Who the hell are you!" Robin hissed, pulling Raven's back close to his chest. Making Raven blush because of how close they were.

"I'm Crow, little gem's half older brother" Crow said, glaring at Robin. "Who are _you_? And let go of my little sister, before I rip you to shreds!" Crow hissed, pulling Raven away from Robin.

"Oh sorry, Raven never said she had any siblings... sorry" Robin said, rubbing the back of his neck, sheepishly. "I'm Robin, by the way, team leader of the Teen titans" He said, holding his hand out for Crow to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Robin" Crow said, shaking Robin's hand.

"Why don't you go introduce Crow to the other titan's, Raven" Robin said, looking at Raven. "I'll just stay here for awhile"

"Okay, come on, Crow" Raven said, pulling Crow's hand.

* * *

_Hallway_

"Want to play that game we used to play, when we were little?" Raven asked, with a mischievous.

"You just read my mind, little gem" Crow said, smirking. "Tell me whose who first, for this to work"

"There's a green one named Beastboy, a red haired alien named Starfire, and a half robot named Cyborg" Raven said, looking at Crow's expression. And he wasn't happy.

"So, there's two girls and three guys on your team" Crow said, clearly angry. "How... nice" He said, sarcastically.

"Shut up and get in there" Raven said, pointing at the living room doors.

"Fine..." He said, going through the living room doors.

* * *

_Living_ _Room_

All of the titans turned their heads to the living room doors. What they saw shocked them. It was some guy that looked just like Raven! He had violet hair and violet eyes, pale skin, a red gem on his forehead, a blue cloak and combat boots, a red beaded belt, and a black jumpsuit. And what he said next, shocked them even more.

"Is there any tea left?" 'Raven' asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Uh... Raven? You look... different" Cyborg said, confused.

"How so?" 'Raven' asked, sipping 'her' tea.

Suddenly, Robin came though the living room doors, pulling Raven by her arm.

"Busted?" Crow asked, sadly.

"Busted" Raven said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"They were playing a prank on you guys" Robin explained, to the rest of the titans. "That's Crow, Raven's half older brother"

"Hey..." Crow said, in a monotone voice.

"I'm Cyborg, Raven's most trusted friend" Cyborg said, shaking Crow's hand.

"I'm Beastboy, Raven's funny friend" Beastboy said, nudging Raven. Crow's eyes glowed white and then Beastboy was five feet away from Raven.

"And that's Starfire" Robin said, pointing at Starfire.

"This is glorious! Wait right here, I shall be right back!" Starfire said, flying to her room.

"That was... weird" Crow exclaimed, with a raised eyerbrow.

* * *

_An Hour Later_

After Starfire left, Beastboy, Robin, and Cyborg had went back to playing video games. Raven and Crow _were_ meditating together, but then they fell asleep on the couch with Raven on top of Crow.

Suddenly, Starfire came through the living doors with a box in her hands.

"Where is friend Raven and new friend Crow?" Starfire asked, hoping they were still in the room.

"Sleeping on the couch" Cyborg said, simply.

"I shall wake them" Starfire said, floating to the couch. "Wake up friends Crow and Raven!" She yelled, waking up Raven and Crow.

"Ahhhhhh!" Raven and Crow screamed, surprised.

"Please try these outfits I have made for the both of you" Starfire said, holding up two outfits.

"Okay..." They both said, unsure. Then they left to change.

* * *

**Find out what happen's next! :)**


End file.
